On The Lake
by Ritaann
Summary: Well, folks, here is part 6- the ending to it all! Yes this is the story where Carter meets the Aussie Girl, I just thought that I might as well post the whole bloody thing at once. There is a prolog coming soon though...
1. Default Chapter

****ON THE LAKE****   
Title: On The Lake   
Author: Ritaann   
Archive: Duh! just ask first, ok?   
Ratting: PG13, however there ARE SOME DISTURBING SCENES. It really depends on the experiences you've had.   
Disclaimer. Not mine. Never will be, but I'm sure they will be given back in time for Thursdays - both countries, Australia and America.   
Keywords: Carter, Kate, sob, sniffle & and.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Kate sat on the bank of the lake. It had been her 4th day in America and already she was feeling like it was her home. However she noted in her mind, nothing is like Australia. But she knew she could never go back there. There was too much past, too many memories. At remembering this, she put her head into her arms and in a crouched position she began crying softly.   
As Carter took a stroll along the lake he kept thinking about all that happened - Rehab, detox, stabbing, Lucy. He felt as though he owed every body that made him go through that, that ~That Place~ something. But he didn't know what. As he strolled along, thinking about the whole bad experiance that had somehow a good ending, he sighted a woman crouched on the bank, head tucked inwards rocking back and forth. She looked so sad - so lonely that it made hime forget about all his problems. Carter just stood there watching the wind play with her red hair,body wracked with sobs. His heart ached to help her and when he could no longer stand watching her, he walked over to her and on impulse crouched down and wrapped his arms around her.   
Kate felt warm but boney arms around her. She didn't know who it was or why she or he was there but it felt strangely comforting. Carter felt her body begin to calm down. Slowly but surely her sobs subsided and her tears turned into soft wimpering.   
"Th- th- thankyou" Kate said finally looking up at who was hugging her. "Your welcome" answered Carter.And as soon as he looked up, his breath got caught in his throat. It wasn't her lookes that made him gasp but her eyes. They were a blue, blue as the sea. Her skin pale as the sand. "I'll listen If you'd - If you dont mind" He said softly, almost wispering. Kate had never told anyone about what happened to her. The only person she had sought for comfort from her thoughts was best friend and phsyciatist, Donna.. But Donna wasn't here. She was back in Australia. However, there was something about this man that made her want to tell him everything. Maybe it was his eyes or his voice she didn't know. After a few moments she began to tell her story.... "It was about 6 months prior to today when my family and we were on our way to celebrate my partents 25th anniversary and me surviving my 1st year as a pediatric attending. Dinner went fine and we had a lot of fun untill 3 hours later, my pager went off...   
FASHBACK   
"Oh dear, it's the hospital." Kate said looking at the little window on her pager bearing the numbers 816 folled by a tripple zero. "Can't they live without you?" asked her father, a tad annoyed. "Dad it's a tripple zero, I have to call to see what they want. I'll be back soon." She promised, walking over to the waiters station.It was emergency, apparently the current attending had gotten sick and was sent home. A bus full of children had collided on the freeway and most of the victioms were being sent to The Sydney Childrens Hospital which was unfortunatly where Kate worked.   
"I'm sorry.." she began but her dad cut her off," It's OK, we'd have to leave in half an hour anyway." On the way to the hospital, the car was silent. When they arrived at the emergency's entrance, Kate gave both her parents a kiss on the cheek and watched as they drove away. As soon as she walkedinto the waiting area, a blurry of patients, medstudents, charts, residents, nurses and abulances with more victims kept her busy for 2 hours straight. When things had finally calmed down at about 12:00, it was then when Kate and her emergency team got a call. Adult couple in an accident on the Great Western Highway..   
END FLASHBACK   
"I - I - I - had no idear it was them until... until.." Kate said before dissolving into tears again. "ssshhhhhhh...you don't have to tell me if you don't.." comforted John but Kate cut him off. "No, no, i need to tell somebody." she insisted. Carter then just held her until she was ready to speak again." It was a DOA. There was no hope. Two days later was the funeral. I couldn't cry and i haven't till now it-it justhit me." Strangely, Kate's eyes dropped the look of sorrow and pain and instead a look of hatered, horror and fear took over as shesat staring out over the lake and unblinkingly began the next part of her story."After the funeral, I went to a bar. I don't know whay, I had never been in one before...   
FASHBACK   
"Give me a scotch and keep 'em comming" kate ordered at the bartender. "Yes ma'mam" answered the bartender as he began to pour the deadly drink. [time lapse 2 hours. Kate is very drunk]   
"Hey, babe!" said a tall, very handsome man with blond hair. His clothes were what you would decribe as 'beach boy' style and he was ina bad need of a hair cut."Hey Handsome - what'cha doin' tonight?" said Kate. Her eyes were bloodshot and her words slurred. She couldn't sit up straight and kept swaying slightly in all directions. "Can i take you home?" asked the man kindly as he sat on a booth next to kate. Kate being too drunk to realise how dangerouse this man could be said, "Sure! Not every day do i get to go home with a cute guy like you." "Well," said the guy choosing his words carefully, "Might as well get going then." He stood up and offered his arm to help her up. "Thanks Matey!" Kate said, swaggering forewards to take his arm but missing by a mile. The man caught her just in time to stop her from crashing onto the floor and to move things along, he swung her onto his arms and said, "Well, can't have you falling down now, ca we?" then, he swiftly carryed her out to his old beat up Holden...   
END FLASHBACK   
Carter couldn't believe that this had ever happened. Especially to someone like who he was talking to. Kate continued, Her accent making Carter wonder where she came from. Breathing laboured and small beads of sweat begining to pour out onto her forehead, she went on with her story. " I sat in the car, hours later thinking of how i got into this mess and how to get ot of it. I had never been in this part of Sydney and if i had, i didn't remember it. so i waited and waited, praying for some 'good samaritan' to come, but none did."   
FLASHBACK   
Here we are baby...   
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

On The lake   
part 2  
--warning has some disturbing scenes, for mature audiences only!--  
  
"Come on sweet stuff, can you stand?" the man asked, as he got out of the car and walked to the passenger side where Kate was sitting nervously, hands clamped together, her knuckles white with pressure. She tried to stand but immediately sat down again. She had a pounding headache. Moaning she put her head in her hands and tried to make the pain subside. But the man would not permit this. "Oh, you have a hangover do ya? Well, suck it up lady cause you're coming inside with me - hangover or no hangover." With that, he swung her up onto his back, and carried her into his apartment. Fiddling with his keys only made Kate even more nervous and she weakly stood beside the door, waiting for him to open it. After what seemed like forever, the door swung open, and he pushed Kate in roughly. Kate, barely being able stand, let alone walk staggered and then fell on the floor. "No, no, no. You're a weak little thing, aren't ya?" he said pushing her towards what seemed like the bedroom. The apartment was disgustingly messy. There were dirty pots, pans and other utensils littered everywhere. The fridge was open, a bunch of rotting vegetables, fruits and other pieces of food were in it. There was grease and grime in the walls and floors. Once inside the bedroom, the man pushed Kate roughly onto the bed. This room seemed to be the cleanest room in the apartment. The bed had red covers and the windows had matching curtains. There was no other pieces of furniture in the whole room. Kate, finally managing to get her breath back whispered as loud as she could. "Who are you and what'd you want with me?" The words came out strangled and sounded as though it was not her voice.   
"What did you ask me?" he taunted, in a sickeningly sweet tone which Kate knew meant trouble.   
"What do you want with me?" she asked him again, much louder this time, and with more confidence.   
"WHAT?!?" he yelled.   
"I said. 'What do you want with me?'" Kate tried to yell but immediately regretted it, as a burning sensation began to climb up her throat.   
"As for who I am, let's say you can call me James. As for what I want, I want you to make love to me." he told her, walking towards the bed.   
"No." was all Kate said. she had promised her mother that she wouldn't - not until she was married. Anyway, she was catholic and that was part of her beliefs.   
"Make love to me." he demanded again louder   
"No!" Kate stood firm to her answer, if he wanted sex with her, the only way he would get it was if he raped her.   
"Now, now, now!" he yelled, now inches away from her face. Kate could now smell his breath, moldy and rotten, like the morgue full of dead carcass' - none of them taken care of. As she was beginning to faint from the torrid smell, Kate began inching her way across the room. Away from James and his deathly smell. Toward the door. "Oh, no you don't. You're not leaving until you do as I say." he told her snidely, then moved in-between her and the door- cutting Kate off from her only means of escape...  
Kate immediately began to try and disappear into the wall, but it didn't work. Once again he stated his dirty request.   
"Make love to me. I know you want to, yes, you do don't you? Huh? Tell me how much you want it."   
"No." he was doing it again. Words, phrases all jumbled up were twisting, twirling inside her unable to escape. "No, I hate you! Please let me go, I'm begging you - please." she whispered until hoarse, tears streaming down her face into little pools on her shirt.   
"No, ya gonna have to do better than that baby." James began to advance onto her as he followed her across the room. Inch by inch. Left than right. Kate tried to escape until James made a mistake. He was in the middle of undoing his fly when Kate saw an opening and made a dash for the door.   
"Shit!" he exclaimed, realizing what had happened. "Come here you!" he said rushing after her.  
Kate had now escaped into the kitchen. "Think you can get away, huh? Well guess what?" said James as he slowly opened a drawer next to Kate and slid his had inside. Kate watched, seconds feeling like minuets, sweat beginning to pour down her forehead as she waited for what ever was in the draw to come out.   
Inside, Kate knew what it was going to be and half of her almost hoped that it would do it's duty and kill her in an instant, sending blood flying everywhere or quietly without any mess or sound.  
The other part of her wished that she could run away from this place, all the bad memories, all that had happened in the past weeks. Everything. But she knew it wasn't that simple. Suddenly, James drew out the long-awaited tool. Ready to use it, James lifted it out and held the knife to Kate's throat. "Now, your going to have to listen to me, aren't you?" were what Kate heard last before she landed on the cold, hard, greasy floor...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  



	3. Part 3

part 3  
  
"And that's where the neighbors found me the next morning." said Kate, wondering what this man would think of her now that the story was out.   
"Did he - did he.." asked John. 'Should he ask or was rude?'. Before he could find out, Kate cut him off.   
"No, no he didn't rape me, thank goodness. Actually, the man is no longer alive."  
"He was sentenced to death?"   
"No, he judged himself........  
  
***flash back***  
  
"Get up you piece of shit! Come on, I can't carry you all day." he yelled. Not getting a response, he slapped the left side of Kate's face. A huge painfully black looking bruise began to swell up on her face, yet Kate remained comatose and showing no physical signs of acknowledgement to the abuse he had inflicted upon her. "Alright, you've had the chance." he said and getting a firm hold of her arms, dragged her into the bathroom. Then, he lifted her up as if she was a stack of newspapers and put her into a large bath tub. He held her head under the tap's.  
Without a bit of difficulty, he turned the water onto Kate's face at full blast. He washed her face which was covered in cuts, but she still remained silent and unmoving, in her own world, oblivious to all that the man had done to her.  
"What are you, dead or something?" asked the man as he turned off the water after blasting Kate's face with the icy cold water for roughly two seconds. At this sudden realization, his face turned a deathly white and not knowing what to do stood there for a whole minuet contemplating all his options.  
"No, no, no this can't be right!" he yelled, "This wasn't ment to happen. No!" Looking round the large bathroom, he spotted a razor, pen and a box of tissues. "Good bye all, no looking back for me uh-huh!" he said as he took the pen into this disorientated fingers and began to write, not noticing that his thought to be dead hostage was slowly waking up.  
Kate, too tired to move slipped back into sleep, not caring about what would happen to her or the guy. A phase running backwards and forewards in her mind.   
"I don't want to die. No, please don't kill me.."  
  
***End Flash back***  
  
"That's where they found me and that bastard the next day. He just lost it and killed himself. I got an invitation to come to states and jumped at the chance." said Kate as she rubbed her eye's, trying to get rid of the redness that she instinctively knew was there.   
"So, do you want to go back?" asked Carter gently.  
"No. I've made up my mind. I can't go back to all the stares of pity and shamefulness that even my friends gave me. The only friend I had left had her own problems." she said sadly as she unintentionally looked at her watch, which was a beautiful silver and had a blue clock face.   
"Oh, I'm, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have kept you... I, I gotta go." said Kate realizing that it was awfully late in the night.   
"No, It was perfectly ok..." said Carter standing up to watch her walk hurriedly away. "Are you sure that your alright? I could drive you..."   
"No, no I'm fine! Thankyou for listening, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" yelled Kate as she broke into a full blown sprint.   
"No problem..." yelled back Carter as he watched Kate disappear into the darkness of the night.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What a bloody asshole I am." thought Kate to herself as she fiddled with the key's to her apartment. "I just blabbed on like a physco to the poor guy." said Kate softly as she put the kettle on the stove to boil.   
She sat at the tiny wooden table and looked around at her apartment. There was no TV, just a lone couch, one of those corner ones. It was a beautiful maroon colour that was glowing in polish and age. There was a large wooden book shelf which took up a whole wall, stuffed with books of many kinds. Just in the room adjoining the lounge room, was a bed and a small dresser and a large desk. Empty except for a laptop that sat proudly on the solid surface. The kitchen was bare, except for a kettle and a loaf of bread, still in it's plastic wrap on the bench. The only sound that could be heard was the soft humming of the fridge which had a picture of a collie, stuck there with a magnet which read 'Cherry' in large red letters. Kate wiped a tear away as she thought of her best friend back in Australia who promised her that she would take care of Cherry-Ripe for her. The kettle whistled loudly, bringing Kate back to earth and out of her thoughts as she poured the boiling liquid into the waiting cup. She jiggled the tea bag up and down as she sat back down again and sighed.   
  
Her eye's fell on a large rectangular box-like figure standing in the corner of the lounge, which was covered in a thick black cloth. Leaving her tea on the table, she walked slowly towards it and drew back the covers to reveal a shinny deep-red surface. Lifting up the lid which hid the pearly white key's from view, Kate pulled out a rectangular stool and sat down, facing the beautifully kept instrument and placed her extraordinarily long fingers on a couple of chords, barely touching the key's as she went through a couple of chords before choosing a particular one. With that chord, she began to play, slowly and softly at first and then, as the song progressed, she began to 'feel' the music. Placing her feet on the gold plated peddles, the grand piano began to come alive and seemed to float on the notes. Her fingers moved up and down as she lost her self in the sweet melody which seemed to come from deep within the wood. As suddenly as Kate had started the piece of music, the string of chords came to an end and she began to play softer and softer till the notes ceased to exist. Exhausted, scared, confused and feeling very sorry for herself, Kate lay her head on her hands and began to sob quietly. So quietly, you wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't seen the salty tears that made tiny streams on her cheeks, drip onto the wood of the piano....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Christ..' thought Carter to himself as he looked out towards the never ending waves of the black waters. 'I was stupid to let her go. I should have taken her home or something.' He turned back to the spot where the stranger had disappeared from. "Poor soul. I wish I could just, help." Looking back out over the lake, Carter began to pray. "Hail Mary, full of grace...."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  



	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
Kate opened her eye's, disorientated and wondering why she was starting at the d sharp key. Sitting up, she remembered what had happened and groaning she stood up and stretched. Looking around, she noticed the cold cup of tea waiting on the table. Frowning and rubbing her face, she walked towards the kitchen and poured the cold liquid into the sink.   
"Such a waste." Kate muttered to herself. "These American's must think I'm made of money!" Looking out the window over the sink which looked out into the street, Kate looked at her reflection and saw large angry looking lines starting back at her.   
"Shit." she said, trying to rub the marks away. Turning around to face the fridge, she opened it and stared into the almost empty looking carton of milk and the lone box of cereal which she had no where else to put...  
  
A pan of sizzling bacon and eggs were fring away on the stove as a hand holding a spatula began flipping them around. There was a radio yelling in the background and a figure shuffling awkwardly to the music.   
"Na na na na..." came Carter's tuneless voice as he reached over to turn the portable radio up. "Na na na na...." The eggs were flipped onto a plate as Carter carried them over to the kitchen counter and sat down on a stool. "Hey baby, you really go my tail in a spin.." he yelled softly, trying his hardest to get the notes, but not quiet making it.  
  
"Craps." muttered Kate as she opened her dresser to find something 'suitable' as her teacher had described it, to wear. Finally deciding on a pair of very comfy black jeans and threw on a light blue top with the words: Lee Jeans printed across in black letters. Brushing the notts out of her red hair and tying it back with a plain white scrunchy, Kate grabbed her bag and keys then dashed out the door.   
"I hope to God that I don't get lost...."  
  
"John! What are you doing? You do realize that it's only five in the morning." said Millicent as she entered the kitchen to find her favorite Grandson singing like a madman.   
"Life is a roller coaster, just got to ride it..." started Carter on another line. Gamma just stood there staring at him, arms folded, an amused smile on her face. Carter finally looked up and embarrassed, he began to blush and turned the radio down.   
"Uh, sorry. I didn't know you where here."   
"So I noticed. You got work today?" she asked, walking to the fridge and pulling out a carton of milk.   
"Yep." answered John, shoving the eggs into his mouth while looking at his watch. "andfinohurryibile." he said as he stood up and wiped his mouth with a napkin.   
"Don't you ever have a day off?" asked Millicent, watching in awe as Carter grabbed his coat, bag and placed his plate, cutlary and a pan into the sink.   
"Gotta go, I'll see you tonight, Ok?" said Carter, giving Gamma a peck on the cheek. "I suppose that will have to do." she said, walking him to the door and waving as he drove off.   
"He needs a girl." muttered Millicent to herself as she locked the door and walked back inside the Carter Family Mansion.  
  
"Excuse me, could you tell me how to get to County General Hospital, please?" asked Kate out of breath.   
"Sure!" replied the stranger she had asked. "I'm just going there now. You visiting some long lost Uncle or something?" asked Dave 'What a chick!' he said to himself as Kate worked at getting her breath back.   
"No, I was supposed to start work there fifteen minuets ago."   
"Really, Where you from? You don't sound American." said Dave, flashing one of his 'Killer' smiles.   
"Well, that's because I'm not. I'm Australian." answered Kate catching straight onto what Dave was trying to do and shot him a dirty look.   
"Australian, huh? Well, If your working down in the ER, you'll be working with me! I'm Dave, second year resident." said Dave stopping abruptly to introduce himself, sticking his hand out as they approached the ambulance bay.   
"The ER?" questioned Kate, a confused look on her face. "Oh, emergency. Right. Well, I'm Kate and I'm supposed to start work as an attending today." said Kate shaking Dave's hand with a death grip.   
"Shit!" said Dave loudly, holding out his right hand and massaging it with his left. "You've got some grip!"   
"Come's with being an Aussie, I guess." said Kate walking towards the double doors, Dave following close behind, still holding his hand in pain. "Thanks for showing me where to go. See you round" said Kate, flashing her killer smile at Dave who practically melted under her gaze.   
"Yeah, hope to see you soon too." said Dave, momentarily forgetting the throbbing pain in his hand.   
  
"Hi, do you know where I could find a Dr Weaver?" asked Kate as she approached the desk.   
"Yeah, who are you?" asked Randi ruddily as she worked away at the computer typing something up.   
"I'm Kate, I'm supposed to start work here today?" stated Kate as politely as she could.   
"Are you the Dr Hobart from Australia?"   
"Yeah.."   
"CARTER!" yelled Randi, turning round and poking a figure which was standing at the other end of the desk, filling in a bunch of charts.   
"What is it?" answered Carter, not turning round.   
"Weaver is off somewhere will you show the new Doc- what are you, a resident?" asked Randi, turning back to face Kate.   
"No, attending."   
"Could you show the new attending round and then find Weaver or somebody they need to know that she's here." said Randi turning back to the computer.   
"Sure." said Carter finally turning around to face Kate.   
"I'm John Carter..." introduced Carter stopping in mid sentence when he noticed who it was. 'Oh.My.God - It's, It's Her!' thought John to himself as he stared in wonder of how something like this could occur. 'It's Him! How am I ment to be able to work with Him after what I've told him?'   
"Carter! Are you ok?" asked Mark, coming up to desk to find Carter string at the new attending who was weirdly staring back.   
"Carter!"   
"What?"   
"You ok?" asked Mark again.   
"Yeah, fine. This is Dr Hobart, our new... attending?"   
"Call me Kate." insisted Kate as she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "Good to meet you. I've heard that you've already meet Dr Dave?" asked Mark, as he looked down at the chat in his hands and rubbed a name off the board.   
"Yeah.."   
"And I've also heard that you've already taken a course back in Australia to brief you on the different ways things are done here in the US?"   
"Uhuh."   
"Well, I'm Mark and there are two other attendings which you'll be sure to meet soon." said Mark, turning back round again to face Carter who was standing next to Kate still weighing down the possibility of him and Kate meeting up again just a day after they meet as total strangers.   
"Carter, will you show Kate around?"   
"Sure!" said Carter as he lead Kate a short way down the hall to the Lounge.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I see that you've already found this spot." said Carter as he approached Kate from behind. The wind wiping his lab coat wildly around him.   
"Oh, Dr Carter. You scared me!" said Kate as she came out of her train of thought. "Sorry. Call me Carter. You OK?" asked John as he noticed the cuts on the back of her hand where she had gripped her hand trying to keep the cold out, was now black and blue and the patches of skin not covered, was a pale white.   
"Yeah, fine." she answered a bit too quickly. Carter gave her a look.   
"Your hand doesn't exactly tell me that your fine." said Carter gesturing towards the tiny wounds which dotted her hand.   
"Oh. I didn't notice that I'd done that." said Kate dropping her hand and folding her arms across her chest to prevent the cold from getting to her.   
"That was some handshake you must have given Dave. His whole hand has turned a deep shade of blue." at hearing this, Kate turned a deep shade of crimson.   
"I'm sorry. He just got on my nerves."   
"Ha, don't worry about it. He had it coming. Just remind me to never get on your bad side." Carter saw that Kate's teeth had begun to chatter and her lips turn a light blue colour. "Here, take my coat before you freeze to your death." said Carter, offering his thick leather coat. Kate accepted it with a muttered   
"Thanks."   
"Will you come inside now?" asked Carter. Kate barely nodded and turned towards the door that lead to the warmth of central heating.   
Once inside, Kate took off John's coat and gave it back to him.   
"Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I unloaded all my problems on you, I'm sorry that I took your private time away from you. I'd, I'd just better go." said Kate as her tall, thin frame brushed past him and ran down the stairs that lead down to the ER. Carter just stared at the coat which she had placed into his arms and then after a moment or two, followed.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kate sat in a lonely corner at Doc Magoos. Why had she let that patient get to her? She should have put all of it behind her, but at the worst time, she had almost had a panic attack. Suddenly, Carter was standing beside her table.   
"How did you find me?" asked Kate. She had been sitting there about ten minuets so he couldn't have followed her.   
"I have my ways. Mind if I join you?"   
"No." The two sat in silence for a while. Carter looking out the window as Kate just stared at nothing.   
"What you said there, you know, on the lake reminded me of everything that I have been through in the past year." said Carter, breaking the silence. Kate looked up and silently wild him to tell his tail.   
"It was about a year ago when my med. student, Lucy and I took on a patient, Paul..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow." said Kate. "What a story. How is Lucy? I didn't see her today." Carter looked down at his cup of coffie.   
"She didn't." he replied.   
"Didn't what?"   
"Make it." whispered back Carter, looking up again.   
"Oh. I'm sorry." Kate didn't no what else to say. "Do you, you know, miss her?" asked Kate referring to Lucy.   
"Yeah. We may had our differences, but I miss her a lot. She was like my little sister- don't tell her I said that." chuckled Carter as he remembered his answer to Chunney a couple of years ago when she had found the two in a some what 'compromising position'.   
"So, where are you now?"   
"As in life status?" asked Carter. Kate nodded.   
"Well, now I'm still at the hospital, still clean and hopelessly single." he joked. Kate chuckled. "What about you?" asked Carter.   
"Me? Oh no, you don't want to know about me. You already know too much about me!" joked back Kate.   
"No, no, I want to know." insisted Carter, leaning forward. "Well, I'm in the states, I barely know my way around, I have a job, I'm hopelessly single AND I'm friendless." "Ahh, well, we are a pair of hopelessness, aren't we?"   
"Yes, we certainly are." sighed Kate.   
"What were you doing on the roof without a coat anyway, if you don't mind me asking."   
"No, I don't mind. I had one of those 'episodes' where I get all shaky and I kinda go into a sleep-walk. But this time, it was much worse." said Kate, looking at the cheap lace table cloth.   
"How so?" said Carter gently.   
"I was in trauma. The girl had been beaten up and raped. She was the same age as when it happened to me. I guess it just brought out all the memories. Thank God that the attending wasn't there."   
"Well, it actually might mean something good."   
"Huh?"   
"Well, It may mean that your dealing with it. You know, recovering." suggested Carter, looking at the good side of things.   
"I suppose. But what if it was a big one? What if next time I don't get 'out of it' in time to help the patient? I may lose everything I have- my job!" pointed out Kate.  
"Well, for now, your fine. Don't worry. does anyone else know about what happened to you?" asked Carter, taking a sip out of his cup of coffie.   
"Well, Dr Weaver knows a little." admitted Kate as Carter nodded and looked down at his watch.   
"Aww man! You wouldn't guess what time it is." Kate looked out the window up at the sky.   
"Nope, I wouldn't have a clue tonight."   
"Tonight? what makes tonight so special?" asked Carter, astonished at how someone could tell the time by the sky at night.   
"Oh, just the colour - darker or lighter or sometimes where the stars happen to be placed. You said I would never guess, but I will anyway. Midnight."   
"How did you know?" questioned Carter as he stared at his wrist watch in awe.   
"Just a guess. I'd better go. I know I'm off tomorrow, but who knows how long it will take me to get home!" said Kate as she stood up and shrugged into her coat.   
"I could give you a lift."   
"No, I wouldn't want to impose.."   
"Your not imposing on anything. I offered, right?"   
"Yeah, Ok. Thanks." thanked Kate as the two headed out the door and into the carpark of County General.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  



	5. Part 5

Well, This was in txt doc and.... the lyrics may be hard to tell apart from the acctual story. Let me know you have any problems and I'll try extra hard (already have) to fix it.  
  
  
Part 5  
  
***Song used is- Nobody Want's to be Lonely by Christina Agulira and Ricky Martin. (I think) I do not mean any harm and I'm just borrowing the lyrics. Don't sue me, please?   
  
"John, where have you been?!?" asked Millicent angrily as she let her Grandson into the mansion.   
"Oh, uh, nowhere." said Carter aloofly as he entered the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice.   
"John, next time your going to be late, let me know. You promised me that you'd be home by early tonight!"   
"I didn't promise anything, Gamma." Millicent gave Carter a 'look'.   
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. But you'll be pleased to know that I have tomorrow off."   
"Oh, good!" said Millicent, genuinely pleased that John had some time to himself.   
"I suppose you'll spend it sleeping in." she guessed as she pulled out a stool and sat next to her Grandson.   
"Well, not this time. I'm showing a new friend around. She's from Australia."   
"A girl, I see." said Gamma raising her eyebrows in amusement.   
"Not in that way Gamma, she's just a friend."   
"Well, you'll have to bring her round for dinner tomorrow." said Millicent.   
"Gamma..."   
"No, no, It won't be too formal, John. Casual, Ok?" Carter knew that his Grandmother wouldn't let him walk away without a yes, so deciding that maybe it won't be so bad, he agreed.   
"Fine. But If she say's no.."   
"She won't say no, dear. Now just get some rest." said Millicent gently prodding Carter towards the staircase."   
"Ok, ok, I'm going! Good night Gamma."   
"Night Dear. Make sure your up bright and early tomorrow!"   
"Yes Gamma." said Carter rolling his eye's.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kate looked at her limited choice of clothes which covered her bed. Narrowing it down to either a really nice pair of jeans and a black top which read: I'm The Devil or a pair of cream cargo's and a pink, sleeveless top that said: angle on the front. "Aggrr!" she screamed. "I thought that this was going to be easy!" Suddenly, the phone rang. Glad for the interruption, Kate practically ran to the kitchen and caught it on the second ring.   
"What are you doing, setting a new world record for picking up the phone?" came the sarcastic voice over the line.  
"Sarah!"   
"Yeah, duh, It's me!"   
"Sarah, you've gotta help me." said Kate desperately. Sarah sighed.   
"Fine, the angel top with the cargos." predicted Sarah.   
"How- how?"   
"How did I know? Easy. I know you. Kate I rang you to tell you that I'm spending nine thousand Australian to visit you. Kate - you better say yes, I'm at the hospital and practically every nurse is listening. No privacy.... Hey you - get some charts before your cleaning the toilets." instructed Sarah to some poor soul halfway around the world. Kate chuckled to herself.   
'That's Sarah alright.' she thought to herself as she listened to her best friend rant on about nothing in particular.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Carter climbed the steps leading to the floor that Kate's apartment was on. Looking nervously in a mirror that had somehow made it onto the stairway, he checked his appearance and tried once more to flatten the pieces of hair at the top of his head which had managed to spring up once more. 'Stuff it' he muttered as he made it to his destination and stepped onto the doormat and knocked on the door. His first knock was barely audible, but as he realized that perhaps Kate couldn't hear it he knocked louder.   
"Come in, the door is open!" yelled Kate as Carter placed his hand on the knob and turned to find that it opened freely in his hands.  
  
"Dr Carter, is that you?" came a voice from what John thought to be the bed room. "Yeah, you ready?"   
"No, not yet. I'm sorry. Give me ten, OK?"   
"Yeah sure. Don't worry - I'm early." as Carter looked round, he noticed how empty the place looked. There seemed to be only the absolute nessicary, except the huge lump by the corner which he thought to be some sought of furniture. The kitchen looked absolutely empty except for the lone toaster on the bench. 'She must have not had breakfast yet...' thought Carter before his eyes set on what seemed to be a very old looking rice-cooker. He had seen one once in Gamma's kitchen. Kate's one was bubbling away and it's red light was on and flashing.   
"Hey." said entering the kitchen and placing a bowl into the sink.   
"Sorry I took so long..."   
"You didn't." said Carter as he looked at what Kate was wearing- the angel top and jeans. 'Wow, she looks really young and very, very beautiful.'   
"You said casual, right?" asked Kate nervously as she noticed that Carter was looking at what she was wearing.   
"Yeah- what you've got on is fine. You just look awfully young to be an attending." explained Carter as Kate rinsed the bowl and started to empty things from a shoe box into her hand bag.   
"Oh, that would be because I started medicine back when I was fifteen."   
"You ready?"  
"Yeah, where are we going?"   
"You'll see."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow." exclaimed Kate in awe as she watched the murky waters travel down, under the bridge and on it's way to the sea.   
"Yeah, beautiful. This has been one of my favorite spots."   
"I can see why. Where are your other favorite places?" asked Kate turning away from the dark liquid.   
"They'll have to be saved for late, I um, forgot to tell you, but my Grandmother really wants to meet you." said Carter, stumbling a little.   
"Your joking- right?" said Kate very surprised.   
"You, you can come- can't you?" asked Carter thinking that maybe Kate would give him a flat out no.   
"Sure, I'd love to." said Kate, looking amused at Carter who let out a gush of air as soon as Kate agreed.   
"What, is this like, really important or something?" asked Kate as the two walked towards John's jeep. "Sorta- you see, my grandmother is uh, kind counting on my to bring you." explained Carter as he started the engine.   
"Well, can I at least go and change?"   
"Uh, no time..."   
"No fair!" exclaimed Kate, mad that she had been set up.   
"We're already late. Come on! You look beautiful."   
"Your only saying that to save your butt." said Kate, crossing her arm's across her chest and looking out the window in a huff.   
"No, no really, you look very beautiful to me." said Carter shyly as he turned the corner and came up to the large gates.   
"You mean that?" asked Kate slowly unfolding Her arms, but remained looking out at the grounds of the Carter family mansion.   
"Yeah, really."   
"Thanks" said Kate turning to face Carter, her cheeks a red glow. She lifted her hands to her cheeks and felt them. They were hot. As soon as she realized hat it wasn't the temperature in the car, but that she was blushing, Kate turned back to window as fast as she could, hoping that Carter would not notice. However, it was too late. He had already noticed and was grinning silently at the thought that he could make her as red as a beetroot.   
"Here we are."   
"Holy....cow!"   
"It's big, isn't it?" said Carter, not dazed a bit.   
"Big? You've got to be kidding- It's, it's humongouse!" said Kate in awe, her Aussie accent getting higher with every word.   
"What are you rich or something?"   
"Oh, no, not me. My parents and my sister and the rest of my family, yeah." said Carter getting out of the car and leading the dazed Kate in behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What an evening!" said Kate as she giggled her way up the stairs to her apartment. "Yeah, you could say that again. I would do almost anything to see Gamma's face again when I told her that you were an attending."  
"And what about the part when Kit-Kat had to just come in the room with chocolate sauce all over her." added in Kate and at remembering the scene where Carter's cat had decided to join in all the fun.   
"Seeing Kit-Kat reminded me of Cherry-Ripe back home alone in Sarah's apartment." said Kate sadly as they finally reached her apartment.   
"Cherry-Ripe?"   
"Oh, that's my hyper-active boy. He's arriving in a couple of weeks." At hearing this Carter felt jelouse. He began to blush and tried violently like Kate had to hide it. "What time is He arriving?" asked Carter, trying to be polite.   
"John, your not jells of my boy are you?" said Kate, looking up and noticing the look on Carter's face.   
"No, why should I be?" asked Carter trying to play the 'innocent'.   
"You are aren't you? Yes, you are!" exclaimed Kate as he blushed even harder. That was all it took for Kate to burst out laughing. She slid her key's into the lock and stumbled inside her apartment. Still laughing, she took off her coat and to Carter's surprise invited him inside.   
"Oh, God, Carter, you are a ripper!"   
"What?"  
"Cherry-Cherry-Ripe is my, my, Golden Labrador!" said Kate, before stumbling over to the sofa and collapsing in a giggling heap. Took a while for Carter to catch onto what Kate was saying, but at long-last, he too collapsed next to Kate and feeling like he was in a playful mood, he began to tickle Kate for all She was worth.   
"John! No, John, stop, please?" begged Kate as Carter tickled even harder.   
"With a cherry on top?" asked Carter sweetly.   
"Yes, lot's of cherries and wipped- wipped cream too!" begged Kate trying to run away from his wiggling fingers.   
"I'm being very nice tonight so, ok!" agreed Carter.   
  
There you are, in the darkened room and your all alone looking out the window. Your heart is cold and lost the will to love, like a broken arrow. Your a standing in the shower. Come to me, come to me.  
  
By now, she had some how managed to climb on top of him. Their face's were inches away from each other. Kate could feel Carter's hot breath on her face. Suddenly, it seemed as though the room temperature had risen a few degree's. John's mind was racing. 'Was this right, would it be ok if I kissed her?' But his mind seemed to have gone in a world of it's own as he leaned forward, capturing Kate's mouth with his.   
  
Can't you see that, no body wants to be lonely no body wants to cry. My body's longing to hold you, so bad it hurts inside. Time is precious and it's slipping away,  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life. No body wants to be lonely  
so then, why. Why dont you let me love you.  
  
Kate's heart was screaming out in joy; however her mind was yelling at her to stop. 'Oh my God, oh my God, what do I do now?' Kate was reeling in her thought's. The kiss felt right. Like it was ment to be.   
  
When you hear my heart, do you hear my soul. It's simple night, so your heart is fine and suddenly your crying down the stairs, like nobody else can. Though I start going crazy, come to me, come to me. Cause I'm dying  
  
"I'm sorry, John, really I am but I'm just confused right ..." trailed off Kate as she pulled away.   
"You don't need to explain. I understand." said Carter as confidently as he could. He stood up to leave and picked up his coat from the sofa. The room was completely silent.   
"John, I'm sorry, but, I just need some time..."   
"Don't worry. See you at work tomorrow?" "Yeah. See you at work." said Kate as Carter left the apartment block with a wave and drove off.  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely. No body wants to cry. My body longing to hold you, so bad it hurts inside. Time is precious and it's slipping away, and I've been waiting for you all of my life.  
No body wants to lonely. So then why, why don't you let me love you.  
I want to feel you in me, just like the air we breath. I need you here in my life, dont walk away, dont walk away  
  
Kate stood at the window, tear's streaming down her face as she watched John drive off. "What have I done?" Kate asked of herself as she sat on the piano bench. "What have I lost?" and with that, she walked over to the sofa and curled upon the one where the moment had originated from and covered herself with a blanket which had been left there during the packing period. Blowing her nose on a corner of the warm piece of material, Kate sniffled her way into a restless world of sleep.   
  
No body wants to be lonely. No body wants to cry. My body's longing to hold you, so bad it hurts inside. Time is precious and it' slipping away, and I've been waiting for you all of my life. No body want to be lonely. So why, why. Why dont you let me love you.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well there you have it! My first Love/kiss scene thingo. Hope is sounds...... realistic. This was also not my first fic. The first one on the net yes. The other ones were so soapy I couldn't even give it to my best friend to read.  
  
  



	6. Part 6

Part 6.  
  
"John, are you ok?" asked Millicent as she noticed her favorite Grandson trying to sneak through the door.   
"Yeah, Gamma, I'm fine." said Carter quietly as he gave Millicent a quick kiss on the cheek and headed for the stairs.   
"Just tired."   
"John, come here." said Millicent. 'I know something's wrong, and I also know that it must have to do with that Australian girl that he brought round for lunch today.' "Yes, Gamma?" asked John as innocently as he could.  
"Everything alright with you and that Australian girl- Kate?" "Yes, Gamma, everything's fine. Nothing's wrong."   
"You didn't have a disagreement, did you dear?" "No, Gamma, look, nothing happened, Ok? I just want to go to my room and sleep." spat out Carter before immediately regretting his words. Millicent was shocked to say the least that John had even spoken to her in that tone.   
"I'm sorry-"   
"No, John you are right. It's none of my business." apologized Milliecent. Carter opened his mouth to say something, but realized that he had nothing to say. Finally deciding to just leave it there,   
"Goodnight Gamma, sleep well."   
"Goodnight dear. Sleep tight." said Millicent as she watched Carter walk haggardly up the stairs to his room.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kate woke to find herself in the dark. Looking at her glow-in-the-dark watch, she realized that it was four-thirty in the morning. Deciding that even if she tried, she would never make it back to sleep. Kate thought that she would go to the all-night supermarket and get her grocery's done. Kicking up her blanket, she padded her way to the bathroom and purposefully did not look in the mirror for she knew that she looked like crap. The bathroom was silent and the only sound that Kate should hear was the water splashing against the sides of sink as she washed her face. Sick of the silence, Kate turned on a portable radio which was sitting on her bedside table. A rock song filled the silence. Kate couldn't help but sing along with the song. You might as well be walking on the sun...humm..............mmmm,mmmm" sang Kate as she reached into her closet and pulled our another pair of jeans and a top which said- 'Watch out, Aussie coming through'. Grabbing her bag and plugging a pair of head-phones into Her radio, Kate walked out of her apartment. Trying to blast out her thoughts of sadness with music. "Please don't turn me on.... stop playing with my mind it's not fair....mmmmmm."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Carter walked into the ER of Cook County, head down and shoulders slumped. He signed into the computer and before Mark could ask any questions, he was heading toward the Lounge.   
"Something wrong with Carter?" asked Chunney dumping a chart back into the rack. "Beats me." answered Mark as he continued his way to curtain three.  
  
John pushed the door to the Lounge open only to spot Kate putting away her things into her locker. Not wanting to jump into an awkward situation, but knowing that there was no way out of it, Carter walked into the room to face the music.   
  
Kate didn't hear the door open as Carter hesitated at the entrance to the Lounge. She was listening to her radio, which had it speakers still plugged into her ears.   
"Hi." said Carter as he walked toward his locker, which was right next to Kate's and spun the dial to open it.   
"Oh John, I didn't hear you come in! Hi." said Kate blankly, finally removing the ear-phones. Not knowing what to say, Kate reached into her locker, pulled out a green scrub top which had somehow gotten in there and pulled it on. John watched. 'God she's beautiful.' thought Carter to himself. 'I wonder what she would say if I asked her out?' but before Carter could contemplate how he would ask Kate out, she turned to him.   
"John, do you want to go out after our shifts to, you know, chat?" 'I said that?' thought Kate to herself. Both Kate and Carter just stood there and stared at each other in surprisement. Before Kate could take her words back, John answered for her. "Yeah, that would be great. Seven?"   
"Yeah, seven." said Kate glad that she didn't have to eat her words.   
"Uhuh. Great, um see you,"   
"Yeah, see you." said Kate, her feet glued to the ground. She felt as though she couldn't move. Forcing her body to do something, anything, she grabbed her stereoscope and ran out of the Lounge giving Carter a small wave. John stood there, waving back. As soon as Kate left, he let out a huge gulp of air which he was unintentionally holding. Brushing his hands through his hair, Carter grabbed his lab coat and scope, then left the Lounge, slamming his locker door; not bothering to lock it properly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey." said Kate as she approached Carter from behind in the ambulance bay.   
"Oh, hey. You ready?"   
"Yeah. Where are we going, Magoos?"   
"Uhuh. Unless you want to go somewhere else-" suggested Carter  
"No, Magoo's is fine." said Kate. 'Boy does he look good...'   
"Ok." Said Carter, finally agreeing as the pair walk across the road to the greasy dinner.  
  
"Um, about last night..." dragged of Kate as she and Carter finished off their meal. The dinner had gone well, but both had been 'beating round the bush' on the subject. "Yeah, I really like you Kate, but it's really your choice." said John looking down at the table and playing nervously with the edge of the table cloth. 'I know that she'll say no. Will she just hurry up and say it?'   
"I like you too." admitted Kate blushing slightly as she noticed that Carter was nervous.   
"You do?" said John looking up.   
"Of course I do, I'm just you know uh..." said Kate trying her best to explain. "Confused?" suggested Carter.  
"Yeah!"   
"Well, you should know that your not alone." he said. Seeing Kate's blank expression, John continued.   
"I'm just as confused as you are." at hearing this, Kate looked up, a smile slowly growing on her face.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  



End file.
